Wellsland
Wellsland is a country located in the western point of the country of Jamaica. It's capital is Shercon, and it's official language is American English. History Johann Wells Brandon; A remniscent from the United States, joined the American Colonization Society in the 1870s. He, along with 20 missionaries, builded a fort called Fort Lincolnia; on which is now known as Maltaville, in the western point of the British colony of Jamaica. The Jamaican people, disagreed with that for the first year, until Wells had established a plan to reconstruct the former Patois forts of Sherwood and Grange Town, had been destroyed by the British people. The Founding of Wellsland had been proclaimed in 1882, but it was not recognized by the British, so they fought in a war, on which the British became victorious. The British Colony of Wellsland and Pearcie had been proclaimed in 1883 by the orders of King Edward VI, and for that, many Patois people were executed or left the country to start a new life in Florida or in the Spanish territory of Cuba. Wellsland became an independent country in 1889, when the Jamaican Patois people had been fighting together with the American Colonization Society against the British government, in the middle of July. The last battle was held in Fort Amberdy, on which the British called Lucea. The Declaration of Independence was held in the First of August at that time. Wellsland had been establishing a system which would separate the blacks from the whites, and make the white people the superior race. Many black people disagreed with that, and for it, after 40 years of slavery, in 1939, they had been realizing a protests in the city of North Bounty, which is now North Bountyville, a suburb in Bountyville. The victory of the black people has been realized in 1941. They had plans to rename the country to "Ja Oda", which is an Yoruba phrase due to the large abundance of Africans on the country, but the nationality denied it because it was being too racist for the white species. Wellsland's army had been formed in 1942 to prepare future cadets from the microcountry for World War II. An Invasion made by the British Army was made in 1943, and the Wellsland people became victorious, so they established a new order in the law after, made by the General Mich Amberdkins. Culture Wellsland's population is predominantly White, although Wellslandian Africans do habite in the mountain towns. Wellsland's official religion is Christian, although Rastafarism is practiced more in the country, by an idea made by Janos Rondwich, which was a native from the farm town of Wurzburg. Economy Wellsland's currency is the Deckie, on which is equivalent to 2 dollars. Subdivisions Wellsland is divided into 9 states. Symbols Wellsland's flag has been confected by Wilton Newell, along with some help from Wells. It was first officialized by the law in 1898, claiming that the former flag was too simple. Wellsland's symbol has been adopted in 1908. Wellsland's anthem is My Clothed Land of Wellsland. Telecommunications Wellsland's official television stations are ATV (Arrowhead Television), WTT (Wellslandian Traditional Television) and Latel (Labor Television of the Republic of Wellsland) There are over 20 radio stations, the only national radio station is Radio Hizone, founded by Billy Socrath in 1932, when he was experimenting with the radio.Category:Wellsland